harry potter and the power of shadow the hedgehog
by dragonmaster396
Summary: harry is trying to figure ou what voldemorts next move will be after being ressurected but a figure aprears before him and offers to give him his power the figures name shadow the hedgehog. Pairings shadowharry/sonic RW/HG This story is up for adoption.


**Harry potter and the power of the shadow hedgehog**

**Chapter one**

Sonic watched as Shadow sacraficed himself to save the planet from the falling space station known as Space Collony ARK which was created by proffessor gerald robotnic for his experiments. As Sonic watched Shadow fall towards the earth he felt tears on his cheeks and he didnt understand why but every time he thought of Shadow he had a warm feeling spread from his heart and go through his whole bodyand he knew what it was he was in love with shadow and as he thought that his heart began to ache as he thought that he would never see him again and he cried all the more holding on to one of the bracelets that Shadow always wore on his wrists. He gathered his thoughts together picked himself up and headed home.

At the same time in a small town in england a 14 year old boy was lying in bed thinking about what had happened to him. You see this was no ordinery boy this boy was a wizard fresh from his 4th year at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizadray. This past year was difficult for harry because at the end of the year he had been used in a ritual to resurect the person that killed his parents Lord Voldemort. And just before he was resurected he watched another boy die at the hand of wormtail aka peter petigrew who had betrayed his parents to Voldemort and with that information Voldemort had set out to Godrics Hollow where harry and his parents had been living he had killed harry's parents then atempted to kill him but the curse rebounded on him and his soul was ripped from his bodyand he was forced to wander the earth as just a soul for 10 years in that time harry had been forced to live with his aunt and uncle. His aunt and uncle absolutly dispised magic and there for tried to beat it out of him which didnt work because 3years ago he was given his hogwarts letter from a half giant named Hagrid and that was the happyest day of his life.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a voice that was infront of him.

"Hello there" said the voice Harry sat up abruptly and came face to face with what look a ghost the ghost was of what looked like ahalf man half hedgehog.

"Who or what are you?" asked Harry

"I am Shadow the hedgehog" replied shadow

"Why are you here?" asked harry

"You have a harsh destiny but i am offering my power to make it easyer" answered shadow

"Realy but why" Said harry with a confused look on his face

"I was once asked to help protect the earth by some one i held dear to my heart but she was killed at the same time she asked me to do that" said shadow with tears in his eyes

"I'm sorry i know what its like to lose people you care about" said harry in a soft voice

"I know all about voldemort and what he does i am offering my power to help stop him and give you a chance to live a somewhat normal life" said shadow

"What will happen if i accept this power from you" asked harry

"You will change to look like me exept you will still have that scar you will also gain all of my memories and abilities i will also be around for a week while you get used to your powers you will still have you magic and all of your memories and skills but you will have a greater ability to absorb new information" said shadow

"Thats cool then i accept" said harry witha serious expression

"Ok here we go" said shadow as he flew forwards and entered harry's body once he had harry began to glow with a black aura.

"_Now that I am passing my powers to you the changes will ocur while you sleep tonight after that you will have to leave here because if your aunt and uncle dont accept magic i doubt they will accept you after you change" _shadow said in harrys mind

_"Your right i never realy liked them anyway i only come back here because dumbledore makes me" harry thought back_

_"I know i can see it in your memories" _said shadow_ "I think you friends will accept you but you will have to wait and see and just so that you know i have removed the mental connection you have with voldemort"_

_"I had a mental connection with voldemort i didnt know that" _said harry in a shocked voice

_"Yes your did but dont worry it is gone now" _said shadow in a soothing voice

"_Oh well im feeling tired so i might as well get some sleep good night shadow" _said harry

"_Good night my young friend" _said shadow

The next morning harry woke up and he felt different more powerful as he got out of bed he found that he was wearing wrist gaurds with gold rings at the wrist and they were black and red then he noticed that his skin had gone black and had red streaks on it as well when he looked at his feet he was wearing shoes that seemed to allow air to pass through them he didnt understand them but he thought that they looked cool. He turned to the mirror on his wardrobe door and found that he was now the spliting image of the ghost or whatever it was from the nght before.

"_Well what to you think" _asked shadow as harry jumped in surprise

_"Woah i forgot you were there but his is so cool so when will you start training me on how to use you powers and abilities"_said Harry

_"First i think you should know what those abilities are dont you" _said shadow

_"Yeah your right so what are they" _said harry

_"There are 4 abilities you now have one is super speed you can run at an icredibly fast pace the second is called chaos control you need a chaos emerald to use it its a type of teleportation and the las one is called chaos spear the forth requires all 7 chaos emeralds it trans formes you into a super being but it should only be used as a last resort" _said shadow

_"Cool i suppose ill only need training in chaos control and the chaos spear since the super speed is already easy to use and the transformation wont be needed yet"said harry thoughtfully_

_"Thats right but i want you to workon your speed because you wil use that the most" _said shadow_ "My memories that you now have access to will help take a look"_

_"Ok ill take a look now" _said harry as he began sifting through the memories he looked at all of them from the time shadow was on the ARK with gerald robotnic and maria till he saved the world by stoping ARK from crashing in to it.

_"So i see you had an interesting life i also see that at the end you had fallen in love with sonic" _saidharry with a smirk

_"What are you talking about"_ said shadow

"_Thats easy from veiwing your memories i can see that you had fallen in love with sonic its easy to see if you want i can find him and tell him for you" _said harry

"_Thank you but we can do that later after you have trained so lets get to it" _said shadow

**TBC**


End file.
